Carta a un amor imposible
by Ariadna Vela
Summary: Bella se había enamorado de su mejor amigo Edward, este estaba con Tanya. Bella para expresar sus sentimientos escribe una carta. ¿Qué pasará si Edward lee esa carta? One-Shot. Todos Humanos.


Carta a un amor imposible.

Estaba sentada en clase, el maestro había faltado y yo no sabía que hacer, pensando en cómo desahogar mis penas sin que nadie se enterara de que éstas me acechaban. Pensé en escribirlo en mi diario, pero mi hermana era muy cotilla y se enteraría. Había decidido ser impasible, que nadie supiese qué sentimiento me abordaba. Escribir era una buena manera de desahogarme. Cogí un papel de mi carpeta y me puse a escribir una carta dirigida a él, a mi mejor amigo, a mi amor imposible. Sonará tonto pero, sí, me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo, típico.

_Estimado amor imposible:_

_Se que nunca leerás esta carta. Se que se quemará en el fuego a tierra de mi casa de campo, pero necesitaba desahogarme. Te escribiré aquí mis más profundos sentimientos, mis más oscuros secretos, mis más dolorosos recuerdos._

_Soy una amiga, aquella que siempre está para ti, un pañuelo desechable, al cual una vez usado debes tirar como si fuese la peor escoria del mundo. Sé que tú no te das cuenta, pero, me duele saber que sólo me quieres cuando estás mal y al recuperarte, al salir de esa depresión, te olvidas de mí. _

_Odio saber que ella es más importante para ti, con todas aquellas veces que te ha hecho sufrir, que yo, la cual estuvo siempre a tu lado y le daba igual lo mal que la tratases. No hablo por hablar, ¿te acuerdas aquella vez que fui a tu casa días después de una de tus depresiones? Aquel día tú habías vuelto con esa "Barbie de extrarradio" y no querías que me viera en tu casa. ¿Te acuerdas de que me prohibiste volver a pisar tu casa, cuando dos días antes me habías pedido que fuese porque estabas mal? Se que no quieres más problemas con tu novia, pero no puedes privar a tu madre de que me vea cuando soy cómo la hija que nunca tuvo. _

_Te diría a la cara que te amo, pero sería en vano. Te diría que te quiero, pero no me atrevo. Te diría que te necesito, pero tú, simplemente, lo verías ridículo. Te diría que yo sin ti no tengo razón para vivir. Te diría... ¿sabes qué te diría? Que ni el firmamento es tan inmenso, ni tú, que estás leyendo esto. Nadie podrá romper este amor que por ti siento._

_No hay razones para no olvidarte, simplemente no puedo. Se que desde fuera puede resultar sencillo, pero cuando sufres esto desde piel propia. Cuan defraudada estoy de aquellas historias de amor en la que el príncipe y la princesa enamorados, superan todos los obstáculos impuestos en el camino hasta que logran llegar al "vivieron felices y comieron perdices". _

_Escuchando "Love me" de Yiruma me entra una gran melancolía y recuerdo esa horas en las que hablábamos sobre cosas banales, sin importancia, para no quedarnos en aquel silencio que, aunque no fuera tormentoso, nos desquiciaba a los dos. Recuerdo las horas de silencio en aquel florido prado de las flores más bonitas que se hayan visto jamás en la faz de La Tierra, los pensamientos, aquellas flores tan maravillosas de distintos colores. Eso es lo que son recuerdos que dañan a este pobre corazón, saber que irte de vacaciones puede robarte a tu mejor amigo o, simplemente, cambiarle la personalidad._

_¿Por qué cambiaste tanto? ¿Por qué fuiste tan tonto de no ver lo que tenías delante? ¿Por qué tengo que cargar con este dolor que aflora en mi pecho cada vez que te veo con ella? Son preguntas sin respuesta, pero que quisiera que me las respondieras, cosa que nunca va a poder pasar, pues tú nunca vas a saber este sentimiento que te profeso. Saber que me tienes para lo que quieras, ya sea llorar en mi hombro o salir a dar un paseo, te lo concederé sin miramientos ni prejuicios, y, aunque parezca absurdo, me conformaré con el pedacito pequeño de tu corazón que me entregas cada vez que ella te hace sufrir. Pero, después, simplemente, me lo arrebatas de las manos y me tratas como una paria, como si yo fuera alguien inferior a ti._

_Te amo, pero nunca te lo diré. Te quiero y solamente lo expresaré cuando me dejes hacerlo. _

_Con estas últimas dos palabras me despido,_

_Te amo._

_Atte.: una chica con el corazón roto._

Dejé el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y me dispuse a guardar la carta en el bolsillo de mi mochila. Me dirigí a la puerta y, mientras salía de la clase, vi a Edward caminando muy rápido hacia la salida del instituto. Entonces me giré y observé cómo Tanya "_La Barbie de extrarradio"_ estaba besándose con otro chico. Salí del instituto corriendo y alcancé a Edward.

-Edward, ¿estás bien?-Pregunté, él se dio la vuelta y me miró inquisidoramente.

-Bella, ¿cómo sabes que me pasa algo?

-Te conozco demasiado bien.- Dije, y entristeciéndome añadí.- Además, yo también lo he visto.

Sus ojos se apagaron más si cabía posible y agachó la cabeza. No dije nada más, sólo lo acompañé hasta su casa.

-¿Están tu padres en casa?- Pregunté.

-No, se han ido al hospital con mi hermano para hacerle unas pruebas.-Dijo él.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa y comer allí?- Le ofrecí.

-¿Tus padres no se molestaran?- Preguntó. Yo le miré incrédula, ¿él no sabía que mis padres habían muerto y yo había conseguido la emancipación?

-No, Edward, no creo que se molesten.- Dije agachando la mirada y controlando las lágrimas que asomaban por mis ojos.

-Entonces vamos allá.- Fuimos a mi casa que solamente estaba a dos calles más abajo.- Tus padres tampoco están en casa, ¿verdad?

-No, no están.

Abrí la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia el salón. Nos sentamos, lo abracé y él empezó a llorar. Yo sólo podía estar aquí, abrazarlo y hacerle saber que siempre tendría un hombro donde llorar. Estuvimos así media hora, hasta que escuché cómo su estomago rugía.

-Creo que voy ha hacer la comida.- Dije levantándome del sofá.- ¿Quieres algo en especial?

-No, nada.- Dijo él.- No tengo hambre.

-Me da igual que no tengas hambre, vas a comer como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan.- Dije en el instante en el que me levantaba y me iba directamente a la cocina.

Puse a calentar en el microondas la lasaña que había hecho el día anterior.

**Pov Edward: __****Comedor de Bella.**

Estaba fatal, esta vez Tanya se había pasado. Estaba besando a mi amigo delante de mis narices. Yo ahora estaba en el comedor de una vieja amiga, de Bella. Ella era siempre buena conmigo y siempre estaba a mi lado.

Mientras estaba esperando a que Bella terminase de hacer la comida me puse a mirar el comedor, de pronto me fijé en que la chaqueta de ella estaba tirada en el suelo. Fui a recogerla y se calló algo, era un folio de papel doblado. Lo cogí y lo abrí. Era una carta. Empecé a leerla. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, Bella estaba enamorada de mí. Ella seguía con su sentimiento incluso cuando yo la trataba de la peor manera. Era odioso.

Pero, yo a ella no la amaba, o eso creía. Empecé a recordar todos mis momentos, desde los más dulces a los más tristes, ella siempre estaba allí. Cuando empecé a salir con Tanya ella se entristeció pero no dijo nada, sólo me deseó lo mejor aún ella estando enamorada de mí. Le trataba mal y ella me perdonaba siempre. La dejaba en la estocada y ella se erguía y tenía fuerzas para volver a ayudarme en la siguiente depresión. Yo era un despiadado sin corazón.

Bella me hacía sonreír cuando más lo necesitaba, y lo hacía con cosas simples. Empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación y encontré un periódico del 4 de Octubre de 2010, el día después del cumpleaños de Bella que, por cierto, se me había olvidado.

_**Mueren un hombre y una mujer en un accidente de tráfico.**_

_Ayer, día 3 de Octubre de 2010 murieron un hombre y una mujer en un accidente de tráfico, dejando a su hija de 16 años recién cumplidos huérfana y sola en este mundo. Al enterarse de que sus padres habían muerto, Isabella Marie Swan con dudosa tranquilidad dijo que quería la emancipación, pues no quería cargar su desdicha a nadie. Después de esto, la chica empezó a tener ansiedad y los médicos tuvieron que sedarla._

_Todo apunta a que fue un despiste del conductor, ya que en las pruebas forenses el cuerpo dio positivo en alcoholemia. Habían ido a recoger a su hija a casa de una familia amiga de los afectados. El martes serán enterrados los cuerpos._

Ahora me sentía la peor escoria del universo. El día cinco por la mañana Bella me había llamado y yo le contesté diciéndole que llegaba tarde al instituto de mala manera.

¿Cómo era posible que ella no me odiara? ¿Cómo era posible que ella me siguiese amando después de todo lo que había sufrido? Bella se merecía lo mejor y yo le hablaba de las peores formas y vilmente. Yo no podía haber obtenido tantas veces su perdón, ella era tonta o muy masoquista.

Pero, yo amaba a Tanya. Empecé a comparar los momentos que había pasado con ella y con Bella. Sin duda me divertía más con Bella, siempre podía hablar con ella de lo que fuese, en cambio cuando hablaba con Tanya todo rodeaba a su ser. Tanya era muy materialista, pero Bella era lo más sencillo que había en este planeta.

Me gustaba estar más con Bella que con Tanya, pues con Bella era todo más intelectual y con Tanya sólo era físico y materialista. Yo creía que amaba a Tanya pero no era así, amaba a Bella y por eso me había alejado de ella, porque un sentimiento extraño afloraba en mi interior cada vez que estaba con ella y eso me asustaba.

Pero el que me haya alejado de ella lo único que hacía era hacernos daño a los dos. A mí por haber estado con una chica que me hacía sufrir y a Bella porque yo estaba con otra chica y encima yo le trataba como la peor escoria del mundo.

Entonces Bella apareció por la puerta, al ver que tenía en la mano la carta abrió mucho los ojos y se apresuró en dejar los platos encima de la mesa.

-Edward, yo…- Dijo ella.- Lo siento.

-¿El que sientes?-Pregunté.

-La has leído, ¿no?- Dijo ella. Yo asentí.- ¿Vas a querer seguir siendo mi amigo?

-¿He sido alguna vez un buen amigo?- Pregunté yo sarcásticamente.

-Sí, antes del verano de hace dos años.- Dijo ella triste.- Si no quieres ser mi amigo más lo entenderé.- Entonces vi cómo se le escapaba una lágrima, me acerqué a ella y le levanté el mentón.

-Mírame Bella.- Le pedí, ella sólo bajó más la mirada.- Por favor, me gustaría perderme en esas orbes color chocolate.- Ella levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos tristes.- No estés triste, siempre has sido muy buena amiga. Y bueno dado que me acabo de dar cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, me gustaría pedirte una cosa. Bella, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-No juegues conmigo por favor.- Dijo ella, se le calló otra lágrima.

-No estoy jugando contigo, es la pura verdad.- Dije.- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

Entonces se me vino algo a la cabeza. Acerque mi rostro al suyo y con extremada delicadeza posé mis labios en los suyos. Pronto una suave danza empezó en nuestros labios. Poco después tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

-Bella, te amo.- Dije separándome un poco de ella, pero sólo lo suficiente para que nuestras frentes quedaran juntas.- Nunca lo dudes. Por favor, ¿me darías el honor de ser mi novia?

-Por supuesto que sí.- Dijo ella sonriente.

* * *

**N/A: Esta historia la hice para un concurso en mi instituto. Los personajes sin en realidad: Bella: Didi. Edward: Rob. Tanya: Julia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.**

**Este One-shot fue una locura mía para un concurso.**


End file.
